


Nights on the Roof

by bruceandthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bruce Banner Smokes Marijuana, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruceandthor/pseuds/bruceandthor
Summary: Bruce likes to get high when his anxiety gets really bad, and one night while he's smoking, Thor finds himHigh Thor and Bruce content processes





	Nights on the Roof

Bruce flicked some bud off his finger after packing it into his bowl, grabbed his lighter and stepped out onto the roof of the tower. It was a good night, cool but still and as Bruce sat down on his lawn chair he took a deep breath of fresh air. 

His anxiety had sky rocked sense Saakar. It was harder to focus on projects, harder to remember to eat, harder to keep himself healthy. So when it got bad enough, he'd smoke a bowl and work on the roof. He had a little set up actually, a lawn chair and a small table. He brought his laptop, his phone and a small speaker, that played soft pop music. When he was comfortable in his chair he lit his bowl, taking a deep breath as the fire burned the herb. He sighed it out as his brain finally started to slow. After a couple more hits he was completely relaxed and after a few more he actually felt good. 

His foot tapped to the music playing as he pulled his laptop out. Sometimes he would work and sometimes he would watch cat videos on YouTube, it really depended on his mood. Today he was feeling work and he typed away at his thesis as he set the half finished bowl down. 

A little time passed, maybe a few songs and Bruce felt himself getting giggly and light. He realized this when he laughed at the word mitochondria because it reminded him of a “meme” Peter had told him. It was the powerhouse of the cells and suddenly that seemed so funny. He started to laugh at himself, before deciding he was tired of his laptop. 

He started scrolling through his phone a little, while taking hits from his bowl. He got distracted by the lighter a few times, just staring at it in wonder. He knew exactly how they worked, but it was so fascinating. He shook his head and hit it again as the roof door swung open. 

He coughed out the smoke, trying to hide the bowl and lighter. 

Okay so it wasn't like he was hiding that he smoked. Tony knew and so did Nat, but not everyone really knew. He didn't try hiding it very well, as he would come into the kitchen at 2am and eat copious amounts of food, but he guessed most of his roommates thought that was normal for him. He smoked outside or on the roof and would always changed or showered when he went back into the tower, so it's not like they would smell it on him. So no, he wasn't really hiding it, but he wasn't just gonna tell everyone he smoked. 

“Banner?” Thor's voice made Bruce sigh with ease. 

“Oh Thor, you scared me. What are you doing up here?” Bruce said, smiling at himself for sounding so normal. 

“I just came out to get some air.. are you alright?” Thor took a deep breath and his nose wrinkled

“I'm fantastic.” Bruce nodded at the taller man, giving him a smile. 

“What is that smell?” Thor asked, eyeing Bruce. 

It hadn't occurred to Bruce that Thor probably had no clue about Earth drugs. I mean they had medicine on Asgard but nothing people would use recreationally. Bruce smiled at Thor, realizing that he wouldn't resent him for using it if he could talk to him about it first, without the negative stigmas that seemed to be attached to the harmless drug. 

“It's called Marijuana. I use it to help with my anxiety and PTSD.” Bruces words seemed kinda slow to him and Thor sat down on the ground next to the chair. 

“It’s smell is very strong.” Thor said, looking over Bruce. 

This was the most relaxed he had ever seen him, his body stretched out on the lawn chair. He didn't have a single guard up, and he looked at Thor with big honest red eyes. 

Bruce laughed at Thors words, something Thor hadn't heard it awhile. His eyes light up and Thor felt himself starting to laugh. That was the thing about Banner, his laugh was infectious and yet heard so little. 

Thor had little knowledge of Midgardian drugs, but he didn't see how something that made Bruce feel better, could be bad for him. So he watched him stare at the stars for a few minutes. Bruce was beautiful when he was in wonder, his mouth forming a small o at the night sky. 

“It's beautiful.” Bruce muttered out making Thor smile. 

“I agree.” He said, knowing Bruce wasn't paying enough attention to notice that he was looking at him. 

Bruce looked over at Thor giving him a sleepy smile. 

“I was being honest when I said your hair looked good this way.” Bruce said, reaching out and touching it. 

Thor sucked in a small breath at the feeling of Bruce touching him. He had always hoped Bruce would one day touch his hair in this way. He hadn't thought Bruce would be intoxicated while doing so, but he would take what he could get. Bruce ruffled his hair a bit, before picking up his bowl again. 

“Is that it?” Thor asked, getting on his knees to see better. 

“Well yeah, but it's mostly burnt now. When it's not burnt it's green.” Bruce then started to dig into his backpack, before pulling out the small bag of weed he had it in. 

He handed it to Thor, who took it curiously. He hadn't ever seen Midgardian drugs and he looked it over. 

“So you take this.. herb and light it on fire? Then you breath in the smoke it produces and in turn it makes you feel better?” 

“Precisely!” Bruce smiled widely at the man, patting him on the back. 

“Well then, I'd like to try it.” 

Bruce coughed out the smoke yet again, looking at the god in shock. Thor looked very serious all of a sudden. 

“I'm not sure if it'll work on you. I don't know if asgardian blood works the same as human.” Bruce explained. 

“Well then think of it as an experiment then. You're testing to see if Midgardian drugs work on Asgardians.” Thor nodded at his explanation and Bruce thought for a second. 

“Well I guess if it's for science… then sure.” 

Thor smiled widely at Bruce. After Saakar be had feared they would drift apart, but now he was doing something with Bruce no one else did. It made his heart pound. 

Thor watched closely as Bruce broke up a large piece of the green herd into what looked like a glass pipe. It had a small bowl on one end and a mouthpiece on the other. Thor looked closer and realized it was green and purple glass. He looked up at Bruce with a raised eyebrow. 

“Tony bought it for me.” Bruce said and Thor exhaled through his nose with a smile. Classic Tony. 

“Alright, so you just take this and hold it like that,” Bruce grabbed Thors hand to position them correctly and Thor felt giddie, “and then you light the bowl end with the lighter. Make sure you keep your finger on that hole or the smoke will come out.” 

Thor nodded at Bruce and took the lighter. He placed the mouth piece to his lips, getting a little to excited about how his mouth was touching something Bruce's mouth had so recently. With his thumb on the hole, he light the herd. He sucked the smoke it, trying to hold it in his lungs without coughing and failed. Bruce leaned over and rubbed his back as Thor went into a coughing fit. His eyes watered a bit and Bruce handed him a water bottle. Thor chugged it down and blinked a few times.

“That was awful.” Thor stated, making Bruce laugh. 

“The first time isn't very good usually, but let your lungs get use to it. Take a few minutes break and then try again.” Bruce patted his back and took the bowl from Thor. 

After a few minutes Thor tried again, this times holding it in a blowing it out before coughing. After a few times trying he had adjusted to the burning feeling in his throat and started to feel light. 

“Hey, Hey Bruce. I think it's working. I feel… like I'm floating.” Thor closed his eyes and the feeling intensified. If this is what Bruce felt like when using this drug, he understood why he used it. 

“Scientific study complete. Asgardians can get high.” Bruce slapped Thor on the back making Thor smile a huge smile. 

“High? Is that what this is?” Thor asked. 

“Yep.” Bruce said smiling brighter at Thor then he ever had 

Thor felt like he was floating for more reason then one that night.

From then on, Thor would tag along every now and again when Bruce smoked. Bruce didn't smoke very often and he usually did it late at night, so Thor didn't always come but when he did, they would talk and laugh and eat so much more food then they should. At one point they order six pizzas to the tower, and the pizza guy (who Bruce guessed was also stoned) was shocked to see that the pizza was only for them two of them. They ate all six pizzas at one time while sitting on the roof and joking around. 

Bruce was more open when he was high and he would talk about his childhood a little with Thor once and awhile. It was usually happy stories of his mother or Jen, Bruce's cousin. Once he even spoke of his father after two month without him smoking. Thor always listened intently, taking every word to heart. He wanted to support Bruce in anyway he could. 

One night as they passed a blunt back and forth, Thor felt a spark of courage. 

“Bruce, do you find me attractive?” Thor asked, looking over at Bruce. Bruce looked a little hazed but he nodded his head. 

“Yeah I think you're attractive. I mean look at you.” Bruce scoffed at the question. 

“Do you… enjoy spending time with me, even when we aren't high?” Thor chewed on the inside of his cheek, a habit he had picked up from many nights with Bruce. 

“Thor, of course I do! You're funny and smart. You have such an amazing laugh and eyes. You've help me so much, in more ways than you think.” Bruce starred up at the sky as he spoke, thinking the stars looked like Thor's eyes, sparkling. 

Thor leaned back in his lawn chair (they had added another when Thor made it clear he would be tagging along) and looked up at the sky as well. The night was warmer than usual and a soft breeze brushed Bruce's curls around in his head. Thor wished he could put his hands through them. 

“Thor?” Bruce asked not looking away from the stars. 

“Yeah?” Thor said as he took a drag. 

“I think I love you.” 

It was Thors turn to cough up smoke in surprise, and he turned to look at Bruce with shocked red eyes. Bruce was still staring at the sky smiling softly. His expression was so calm, Thor felt himself calm as well. He lend back into his lawn chair and passed the blunt to Bruce. Bruce took it and placed it between his fingers of his left hand, before lacing his other hand with Thors. Bruce took a drag and Thor's heart was beating in his chest like crazy. They stayed silent for awhile, just holding hands and taking drags. Thor took the last hit, placing the roach in the ashtray on the small table. He leaned his head to look at Bruce who was still smiling at the sky. 

“What are you thinking about?” Thor asked, making Bruce look at him. 

“Nothing really, I just feel good and lucky, you know?” Bruce said, rubbing his thumb on Thor's hand. 

Thor sighed at the soft feeling of Bruce touching him. He felt lucky in this moment too. Lucky to have Bruce, lucky to have this place feel like home, lucky he was in love with the kindest man in the world. Thor felt lucky about so many things in one moment 

A familiar song played on the small speaker and Thor smiled widely. It was a favorite of his and reminded him greatly of Bruce. 

Mine by Bazzi played out as Thor stood, yanking Bruce up with him. He stumbled a bit but Thor caught him. He pulled Bruce close to his chest and started to sway his hips to the beat. He sang along, making Bruce blush at the more vulgar parts and   
then blushing more when Thor said he was his. 

“I'm so fucking happy you're alive.” Thor whispered into Bruce's ear, guiding him around the roof as Bruce snuggled into his chest. 

As the song went on and came to an end, Thor placed Bruce's face in his hands. Bruce looked up at him. 

“I can't look away, I just gotta say…” Thor trailed off as the song ended and a silence fell. 

It was Bruce that stood up on his toes to touch his lips to Thors. Thor lifted him up to meet him, and they kissed for the first time. Bruce thought he felt sparks all over himself, and Thors lips were so soft and he smelled so good. Like weed and cologne. His beard scruffed Bruce's face making him laugh into Thors mouth. Soon Thor was laugh too as they kissed. When they broke apart, Bruce hugged Thor so tight Thor thought he might pop.

“I've wanted to do that for so long.” Bruce said, making Thor blush bright red. 

“Me too… me too.” Thor said, before leaning down and kissing Bruce again. 

Bruce smiled into the kiss before deeping it a bit. As Bruce's tongue slipped into Thors mouth a loud crack of thunder roared. The cloud above them suddenly opened and rain fell. Bruce laughed loudly as Thor blushed. Soon Thor was picking Bruce up and spinning him around in the rain. When they were soaking wet, and exhausted from making out so much, they went inside the building, trying to shake off some of the water before entering fully. 

Truth be told, Bruce had waited so long for this moment. Had be imagined being high while he confessed his love? No, but it seemed fitting. He just wanted to keep saying it and he did. Once as Thor carried him into his room, another as he pulled Bruce's shirt above his head. Again as Thor pulled him into the bathroom and stripped him down to nothing. A few in the shower as he washed Thors hair, and many many more as he curled into his huge bed in Thor shirt. Thor said it back as many times as he could, as Bruce liked to break away from a kiss and quickly say it before pulling Thor back in. Everything was perfect and as they snuggled close to each other, Bruce felt something he hadn't in along time. 

He felt like he could be happy, and he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Mine is Thor/Bruce anthem tell me other wise   
> oh wait you can't. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments will literally make me bust a nut 
> 
> hopefully I'll be posting more one shots soon
> 
> thanks for reading! follow my Tumblr maybe? @bruceandthor


End file.
